


SpaceTime - A Philosophical Romance

by oliviamasen21



Category: Astronomy - Fandom, SpaceTime - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviamasen21/pseuds/oliviamasen21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Space and Time had consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpaceTime - A Philosophical Romance

**BANG**

and the universe was born… In a split second everything we know and everything we still don’t know was created. All the planets, the stars, the galaxies. EVERYTHING. Including the fundamental building blocks of our human lives, Space and Time.

Space and Time had always been good friends, the best of friends actually. Since the beginning of, well… time, they've been together, keeping the universe in working order. Except that one time…

“We just need some space.” Space had said.

“We just need some time on our own” Time had agreed.

But as Space and Time turned away from each other they found that nothing worked the way it used to, the way it should. The whole universe froze. Nothing moved, the planets stopped revolving, as did the moons. The universe was silent. Time was scared and searched the universe looking for Space in hopes that together they could find a solution to the problem they had caused.

When Time finally found Space, they embraced, both glad to have found each other again, and as suddenly as it had stopped, the universe was back to normal once again.

“I’m nothing without you.” Time said.

“You complete me.” Space answered.

After that moment, Space and Time both decided that they would stay together until the end. But neither of them expected the end to come as soon as it did.

It was on a much later date that Time began to see something strange happening to the stars within Space. Time saw the stars collapsing on themselves and exploding out to become black holes which were sucking in more and more of Space.

“The stars are going out,” Time cried, “one by one they’re just dying, you will be swallowed by the darkness they produce.”

Space didn't seem too worried about this but Time was horrified and tried everything to get the black holes to stop destroying Space from the inside out. Time even tried to send the black holes backwards in hopes of turning them back into pretty stars again, but nothing would work.

“Time!” Space tried to reason “Time stop this, it’s no use. We can never go backwards.”

“Why not?!” Time asked desperately.

“Because we were made to move forwards, going back would destroy our basic foundations.”

Despite knowing, deep down, that Space was right Time desperately believed there had to be a way out of this situation, there had to be a way to save space.

The truth of the matter is, Time was afraid. Afraid of losing Space.

Many Earth-centuries of slow destruction passed in the hypothetical blink of an eye, and soon there was only one star left. The star was beautiful, it was a pity that its beauty was dulled by its duty.

“There ain't no me if there ain't no you.” Time cried as the last of Space disappeared into a black hole.

Time had tried to keep everything in working order after Space left, but Time found there was nothing to keep in order anymore.

Time was the only thing left, Drifting aimlessly amongst the nothingness.

But in time,

even Time,

faded away….


End file.
